Ender Will Save Us All
by WP
Summary: The newinstallment of my series. A new person has arrive early... yet late. read. You mite justlike it.
1. Default Chapter

AN: I'm back! I know this is short but when i was writing i thouht hm.. that seems like a cruel place to stop. haha. more soon tho i promise. please let me know ur reading cause itsbeen a while and i think i really lost it with family reunion.  
  
  
Ender Will Save Us All  
  
Part 1  
  
Piper glided through Halliwell Manor with a great sense of peace. She was 5 months pregnant with a loving husband and 3 caring and happy, yes happy, sisters.  
  
Prue was compeltely settled back into the world of living. She was persuing photography again.  
  
Piper picked up the beautiful picture of the 4 sisters.  
  
Phoebe had moved on, she was enjoying dating and her work as an agony aunt.  
  
Finally Paige, she was engaged to the man of her dreams. And she had slowly but surely spoke about her doubts and fears created by her stay in hell and her past in general.  
  
Still smiling Piper replaced the picture and headed into the living room.  
  
There was a sudden pang followed by an unbearable throbbing pain in Piper's stomach.  
  
Instantly putting her hands around the still small bumb she sunk to the floor with tears in her eyes.  
  
A thousand and one thoughts ran through her mind in those 3 seconds.   
  
One thing was for sure: there was something seriously wrong with her little baby girl.  
  
A huge surge of energy entered the house and set off an explosion of while liht.  
  
The pain ceased with that explosion. 


	2. EldersJackasses

AN: Thanks u for reviewing. Really appriciated. I hope this part is too ur liking. We'll get more in epth in the next part which I'll get up as soon as I get it written. Enjoy.  
  
  
Part 2  
  
  
Piper took half a seond to look up at a teenage boy before screaming, "what did you do to my baby!?"  
  
The young man flinched in shock.   
  
"A-are you ok? It's just me." He said as he kneeled down, putting a hand on Piper's back.  
  
Piper threw herself away, "I'll kill you if you've hurt my her!" She said trying to clear the tears from her eyes.  
  
The boy himself looked upset, "mom, please, you're scaring me."  
  
Piper launched her freezing power at her enemy. She felt her fear factor rise.   
  
"Leo! Paige! Prue!" She screamed.  
  
Tears welled in his eyes, "Mom, you know I don't freeze. I'm good. I'm you're son." He begged.  
  
Why was she acting like he was a threat?  
  
Piper looked at him like he had grown horns, "What did you just call me?"  
  
The boy frowned, "Mom" He said timidly.  
  
"Who sent you? She said in dishust. This had to be some sick joke.  
  
"His face appeared to cruble more, "The Elders."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm Ender H Wyatt. I'm your son."  
  
Piper made a small squeel.  
  
Ender fidgitted much like Paige, she noticed. He had Piper's hair color and eyes.  
  
"Mom, are you ok? They didn't tell you, did they? I can't believe they'd do this. I need to speak with them." He said quickly before orbing out.  
  
He had Leo's caring sense.  
  
Piper let herself bnreathe as he orbed out.  
  
Could that really be her child? Her son?  
  
Why did she feel like she was dying inside before?  
  
"LEO!"  
  
Leo orbed in beside his wife.   
  
"Call your sisters, I'm talkign to thm right now." Leo said with some in his eyes.  
  
Piper gave him such a scared look he softed and took her hands, "It's ok, I'll be back soon."  
  
He orbed out leaving Piper to call on her sisters, supernaturally and normally.  
  
*****  
  
Paige orbed into the manor followed by Prue and PHoebe.  
  
"Honey, what happened?" Prue asked rushing towards Piper who had obviously been crying.  
  
"I think my baby's gone... but he's here."  
  
Paige and Phoebe were now by Prue.  
  
"What do you mean? Who's here, Piper?  
  
"Um... My son is here. But I felt like they ripped my baby out of me. And my... my bumb is gone." Piper said with increased hand movements.  
  
Prue hugged Piper, "Ok, your son? From where? You need to start at the beginning, sweetie." Phoebe said gently.  
  
Piper nodded and took a calming breath, "I was in the hall and I just had this churning pain in my stomach, then there was a bright, bright light. It imploded. There was a boy, teenager, standing there. I thought he was evil, that he had made the pain, but he was petrified when I shouted at him. He called me Mom. He looked like all of us, ut my eyes. He sidgited like Paige. But he cared like Leo. He orbed 'up there' when he realised I had no idea what was going on. Then I called Leo and he was pissed at the Elders. He was already talking to them and said he'd be back soon." She told her siblings.  
  
"I'm going up there, we're not sitting around here waiting"£ Paige said.  
  
Prue grabbed her by the arm. "You don't know if you can even get up there-"  
  
"I can, I'm technically a whitelighter, anyway, we need to know what's going on."  
  
Just as Phoebe was ready to voice her arguement, Leo and his... son orbed in.  
  
He was about 5"9, sallow skinned with a strange dress sense. He wore tartan shorts, half way down his calf, a heavily studdied leather belt with his oxers visable, a shirt with 'Macbeth' printed and a cap on sideways.  
  
"Aunt Paige! Aunt Prue! Aunt Phoebe"! He exclaimed. "You guys look great!"  
  
He walked forward to hug them but the startled look on their faces made him stop.   
  
"Sorry I... you don't even know me." He said sadly.  
  
Leo cleared his throat, "This is Ender and we all have A LOT to discuss." 


	3. Let me fill you in

AN: Sorry for crap spelling. HAppy new years and all. Hope you like this. I know its a bit strange but i personally dont favousr a baby in the charmed scene so Ender is upon us. I know Kt was thinking what a stupid bitch hen i told her idea but hey. she see's the good in it so hopeully u will too. :D   
  
  
Part 3  
  
  
The power of 4, Leo and Ender sat in the living room. All were tense and somewhat confused.   
  
Leo had the most sullen look on his face, "Piper, you're not pregnant anymore." He told her straight.  
  
Piper tried to stay calm, "How?"  
  
"The Elders translated an ancient prophecy. It foretold the downfall of the charmed ones and in turn good because of the vulnerability caused by your pregnancy. So they uh... brought Ender here but 15 years older."  
  
Piper still tried to disconnect herself. "So They ripped you out of the future?"  
  
Ender shugged, "All I know is it was always my destiny. But... they're not without me in the future I came from."  
  
He watched all the confused faces. "Look it's super complicated. You just have to accept that I'm here now and that you're not without me in another time, another dimension, whatever the hell it is. I'm so sorry they done this but would you rather this or be killed and lead to the destruction of everything you've fought for and our ancestors have fought for?"  
  
Piper bit back her tears but couldn't stop a few tears from falling. She got up and hugged her son. That felt so strange for her to think, her son. He was beautiful. He was her son.  
  
Ender let out a huge sigh of relieve and tightened his grip on Piper. "I love you, mom."  
  
Piper was stumped on what to say but she realised the love she had felt for her baby for 5 months was really love for Ender. "I love you too."  
  
There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Leo had put his arm's around his wife and son enjoying there first family moment.  
  
Piper finally pulled back, "Why did we call you Ender of all names?" She asked suriously.  
  
Her sisters all let out a chuckle.   
  
"Is it from the books?" Paige asked.  
  
"Nah, mom isn't into sci-fi stuff and Dad doesn't have the time." He said with a cheeky grin. "They hoped that I and my cousins could be the ones to end the battle with evil. Hence Ender."  
  
"That's a good reason." Leo said.   
  
Piper nodded, "Yeah, shows we have faith in our son." She grinned.  
  
"I can't believe my little sister has a son." Prue said with her big sisterly pride gushing.  
  
"Come here you softy." Piper said as she hugged Prue.   
  
"Prue, I have a son." She whispered.  
  
Prue just tightened there embrace until Paige and Phoebe joined in.  
  
Ender turned to his father.   
  
"Dad, I have to talk to the Elders about something but I promise I'll be five minutes."  
  
Leo nodded, "Be quick."  
  
Ender orbed out.  
  
******  
  
Ender came back after about 15 minutes but quickly apologised.   
  
He arrived with a backpack, skateboard and folder.  
  
"Sorry, just a few things I had to get."   
  
"Did you get everything alright? I'll take you out tomorrow and get you everything you need." Piper told him.  
  
Ender smiled, "Yeah, I got what's important."  
  
He dumped his bag and skateboard and sat next to Piper.  
  
"Here." He passed her the folder. "I know its not the same but it's something. And just so you know. I gave them some grief for leaving you uninformed."   
  
"that's my boy." She winked.  
  
"Piper!"   
  
"Oh Leo, you're the only one here to stick up for them."   
  
He quickly shut up.  
  
Piper opened the folder to reveal baby pictures. Her eyes instantly welled up as she looked at a gorgeous baby boy, her gorgeous baby boy.   
  
Herself, her husband and her sisters were all included in the photographs.  
  
"You were perfect." She choked out.  
  
She passed the pictures to both her husband and sisters who had the same reactions.  
  
"How old are you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"15. Born May the 15th 2003."  
  
Glenn entered the manor and came across the crowd in the living room.  
  
"Who's the punk?" He asked noticing a newcomer.  
  
"Hey! Don't insult my son like that!" Piper scoulded.  
  
"I wasn't insulting him, he's a punk, you just have to look at... Your son!?" Glenn said with shock.  
  
Piper grinned, "Yes, my son!"   
  
Ender stood up, "Uncle Glenn!" He said hugging an unresponsive Glenn.  
  
Glenn gave Paige a 'what the hell?' look.  
  
""you better sit down." Ender told him. 


	4. Kids

Part 4  
  
  
Glenn tried to pick his jaw off the floor. Piper and Leo's son was sitting infront of him. His nephew!  
  
"Are you ok, Uncle Glenn?"  
  
"uh, yeah. This is just... this is just weird! And you know me? Like me, not some different world me?"  
  
Ender couldn't help the amused smile on his face. "Glenn Belland. Born April 1975. You've been best friends with Aunt Paige since school and fell in love when you were 15. You would have stopped travelling in the last year because you couldn't stand not being here with Aunt Paige. You taught me everything I know about music and you're one of the best band bookers in the city. Oh... Sorry you will be."  
  
"Are you allowed to let us hear what we will be in the future?" Prue asked.  
  
"Well... I'm not going to tell you anything major and I think if they drop me on you without warning you're entitled to some little details." He said with a sly grin.  
  
  
Piper could feel Leo cringe so she shushed him. "He's obviously taken after his mother and aunts." She smiled then kissed him gently.  
  
Leo could sense how happy Piper was. He knew there would painful repercutions but right now her son was right beside her and he knew there was nothing she wanted more.  
  
"So any tips you have for us?" Paige asked.  
  
"Um... Quit your job." He said.   
  
"Why?"   
  
Ender sighed, "because you know your hearts not in it anymore. You have other kinds of people to help with your qualifications. Your whitelighter half has been getting stronger lately. You know that deep down. You sense things, hear things, communicate telepathically."  
  
Paige looked at her feet thinking things over.  
  
"When did you become telepathic?" Prue asked her little sister.  
  
"Um... When Cole came back. I spoke to Piper. But I was scared. I think thats the only reason it worked." She said quietly.  
  
Ender was seething at the mention of his name. He was the only person and demon Ender had ever truely hated. He was always aware of the damage Cole had caused. The scars he had created in the family. Paige was never truely over what happened. None of them really were. He had found a picture of Phoebe and Cole in the attic once. No one knew it was there but when he showed his aunts it had caused a scary reaction. His dad took him out and explained it all to him. That night he burned the picture.   
  
"She done it before. The first time. That's how I knew what he was doing to her." Piper said sadly. She had forgot about that. It never seemed to stay in her mind, the aftermath was enough.  
  
"Well, it gets stronger. Between all of you but Aunt Paige and mom were able to perfect it first. It'll grow slowly but its there."   
  
"Are you ok?" Piper asked putting her hand on Ender's cheek. She may not have known him long but his cheerful exterior had faultered.  
  
He nodded slowly, "yeah. That stuff, it get's to me."   
  
"Well you're not alone."  
  
Ender's answer was hugging Piper.   
  
"Um... sorry to interupt the 'awww' moment but did you forget something, Ender?" Paige pointed towards the guitar which had just orbed itself into the living room.  
  
He jumped up and collected the pale green fender.  
  
"Yeah. They said they'd send it down. Thanks guys!" He shouted to the ceiling.  
  
Phoebe let out a laugh, "I can't believe you just called the Elders 'Guys'."  
  
"Well, get used to it. They don't get any high and mighty treatment from me." He winked.  
  
Glenn got up and looked the guitar over, "I taught you well, didn't I?"  
  
Ender's grin returned, "You did. I smuggled a few things I think you'll like."  
  
He went to his back pack and pulled out a pile of CD's. Searching through them he lifted two out and held them up.  
  
"Oh! So long Astoria! Punk goes Acoustic!"  
  
"I know! It's all I could get past them. Mom, Can we go listen to them?"  
  
Piper laughed, "Ok, but play nice kids." She joked at The giddiness of Glenn.  
  
Paige was blushing, "I can't believe i'm engaged to such a geek." 


	5. hide and seek the dying person

A/N: Sorry its been so long. School'sbeen a bitch. I don't no when I'll get more sorry. Anyway read, review and prosper.   
  
Part 5  
  
  
The power of four were all squeezed onto the sofa where they all stared in awe at Ender's baby pictures.   
  
"Awww, look he's grinning!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
Piper had such a proud look on her face. "I can't believe this is all I have of his childhood. He's all grown up now."  
  
"Honey, he's 15. You still have somuch with him." Prue reassured.  
  
"It's not the same. I'll never know what it was like to hold him, or take him to his first day of school, or how his first home run or goal. I'll never have any of that." Piper said becoming teary eyed.  
  
"It's not fair, Piper, but at least he can tell you about those things. It'll be like me. You weren't in my life for 25 years and we're great." Paige said trying to make Piper feel better but by the look on her face she had failed.  
  
"I'd give anything to have experienced growing up with you, it hurts me so much that we missed out on everything and now the same with my on son. It really... sucks."  
  
Prue pulled Piper close and kissed the side of her head. "I'm sorry, sweetie."  
  
Piper snifed and wiped her eyes, "yeah me too."  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna go break up the boys party and we're gonna have a nice family chat." Paige grinned.  
  
As Paige approached the stairs she heard her sisters scream. Quickly turning around she was brought face to face with one ugly looking demon.  
  
'This had to be the first time I've saw an actual monster' She thought. Every other evil force had a relatively human appearance, but not this time.  
  
As she was about to react the demon let out a shriek and thrust its armforward.  
  
Paige looked down to the pointed bone which led from the demon's wrist right through her stomach.  
  
Everything around her seemed blurred. Shapes and sounds like she was underwater.   
  
Her sisters panicked words drew her from blackness as she noticed movement.  
  
It was going to impale her from his other wrist. Great. What a day.  
  
Thinking quickly she let her fear reaction take over and orbed away.  
  
Piper ran forward making it into the hall to see Paige disappear in a haze of orbs.   
  
Prue threw out her hand and sent the demon smashing into the wall before Piper blew it up.   
  
"What happened?!" Leo asked as he, Glenn and Ender rushed down the stairs.  
  
"Big ugly demon attacked us. Did Paige orb to you??" Piper asked her husband.  
  
"No..." Leo said becoming slightly worried.  
  
Phoebe felt bile rising. "Oh god.. He stabbed her and she orbed out. Leo where is she?!"  
  
Leo tried to locate Paige.   
  
"She's in the house, I can't get a read where."  
  
Everyone knew that meant she was close to death.   
  
"Split up and find her!" Prue ordered as she ran throw to the sunroom. Everyone else went in search of the red head.   
  
Ender felt something in the pit of the stomach and bolted upstairs. Barging in the attic he stopped in his tracks.  
  
Paige was lying in a pool of blood.  
  
Running over he placed his hands over her and summoned his whitelighter half.  
  
Waiting for what felt like a lifetime she started to heal.  
  
"Come on.." He whispered.  
  
Sucking in a deep breath Paige awoke.  
  
Ender threw his arm's around her neck.  
  
"Aunt Paige, are you ok? don't ever do that again!"   
  
Paige was slightly taken aback but rubbed her nephew's back. "I don't plan on it."   
  
"Paige!" Glenn called out they all rushed into the attic.  
  
"Hey guys. Take your time much?" She said with raised eyebows.  
  
Her sisters ran forward and joined in the group hug.  
  
Paige finally escaped the hug and approached Glenn.  
  
"You look worse than me." She joked.  
  
He sighed, "I hate the way you get hurt."  
  
"me too." She said in a baby voice.  
  
He smiled slightly before kissing his fiance.  
  
Piper sat down next to Ender. "You saved the day... and you've been here all of a five hours."  
  
Ender looked up, "I forgot how much I hate that." He told her.  
  
"i'll let you in on a little secret, I really hate it too."  
  
He couldn't but smile. His mom always knew how to make him smile.  
  
"Next time hide and seek the dying family member, I'm with you."  
  
Piper winked, "deal." 


	6. couples

A/N: So quick update this time but guys... I'm not feeling the love. Infact im a plain unloved WP. If it sucks... tell me that, please.  
Paigefan - Chapter three explains that.   
  
Part 6  
  
  
  
Leo rolled over expected to feel his wife but her side of the bed was empty.   
  
Looking about the room he saw the door was slightly ajar.   
  
He knew where she would be.   
  
It was only just starting to sink in that he was a father... a father! To a great natured boy he they had obviously brought up right in the loving, family enviropment.   
  
Getting up he threw a tshirt over his head and quietly went downstairs.   
  
There was Piper sitting watching Ender sleep. She looked completely peaceful, Leo noticed.  
  
Sitting down next to her, he wrapped a loving arm around her.  
  
Piper didn't look away from her son, she just leaned into Leo feeling completely whole.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Paige stared up at the ceiling lostenning to the calmimg storm outside. It was odd watching the tones of the room change so much in a short time as night turned to day.   
  
It was just like life. In a second everything can change.   
  
One second Piper was pregnant with the cutest bump and now she had a 15 year old son. Bam! just like that.   
  
Paige tensed as Glenn started making little paterns on her stomach.  
  
"You're awake early." He stated.  
  
Paige quickly took his hand away. "Don't."  
  
Glenn frowned, "What's wrong?"   
  
"Please, just don't." She begged.  
  
"Don't what? All I did was touch you."   
  
"Doesn't it make you sick?" she asked becoming slightly more distressed.  
  
Glenn was horrified, "What? How could touching you make me feel that way?"  
  
"Because of them." Paige said quietly.  
  
Glenn finally caught on and gently stroaked her cheek. "I love you, I want to hold you, I need to touch you. I don't care about scars, I know how much they haunt you but they're part of what's shaped you into the perfect woman, I adore."  
  
Paige's eyes welled as she was speechless.  
  
Glenn laid a gently kiss on Paige's lip's then threw off the covers and grabbed himself pants and a shirt before throwing PAige the same.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"It's not so much surroundings as compant." He told her cryptically.  
  
Putting on her clothes Glenn took her by the hand and led her out.  
  
They quietly sneeked by Piper and Leo who were to preoccupied to pay attention.  
  
Paige stopped on the pourch, "Glenn, its really raining."  
  
Glenn smiled, "I know, that would be the point." He said with a 'duh' face.  
  
PAige laughed slightly and let Glenn leed her downstairs.  
  
Within seconds they were soaked through considerring they each wore a tshirt.   
  
Glenn wrapped his arms around Paige and spun her round.   
  
"I'm not letting you go until you accept that I love YOU, and nothing, litrally nothing, will make me stop loving you. Especially not scars you've earned from saving the world."   
  
Paige passionately kissed her soulmate, "I love you so much."  
  
Glenn put Paige down but still kept his arms around her as he looked deep into her eyes.   
  
"You're beautiful, I will tell you that anytime you need to hear it."  
  
Paige kissed him again, "I need you more than you know."  
  
"Good thing I'm not going anywhere then."   
  
He took her hand and entertwined there fingers as they walked about San Francisco in the rain. 


	7. Family

A/N: Ok, last chapter guys. I'll be back but it could be a while. I basically either have a NAB or a prelim every other day for the next couple of weeks so studying is top piority. hope u enjoy this part.  
  
  
Part 7  
  
  
Prue stumbled sleepily into the kitchen.   
  
Piper and Ender appeared to be cooking while Leo watched on, beaming with pride.  
  
Piper and Ender noticed a pyjama clad Prue, with some serious bed head and errupted with laughter.  
  
"The sheets put up a fight, Prue?" Piper joked.  
  
Prue idn't look amused, "give me coffee then you can mock me." She said seriously.  
  
Ender grabbed a mug and illed it, "here ya go, bed head."  
  
"You should grab a mirror scruffy." She said messing up his already messy hair.  
  
"At least mine is on urpose." he retorted.  
  
Prue took a gulp of coffee then grinned, "something tell's me we'll get on just fine."  
  
"We always did, aunt Prue." he said knowingly.  
  
Pue couldn't help smiling as she looked at Leo, "That's one great son you've got."  
  
Leo nodded, "I know. It's so amazing, Prue."  
  
Just then Glenn and aige walked hand and hand through the back door, looking like a couple of downed rats.  
  
"What? Why were you out at 9am in the rain? You'll catch your death!" Prue scoulded.  
  
"Chill out, mom." Paige said sarcastically.  
  
Piper cut in before Prue could really get mad.  
  
"When did you go out?"  
  
"umm... a few hours ago, I guess." She answered.  
  
Piper frowned, "funny, we didn't hear you."  
  
"We were quiet, we didn't want to disturb you." Glenn said.  
  
Prue grabbed two towels from the laundry room, "here. Go get dried off." She told hem softly.  
  
Paige and Glenn passed Phoebe as they left the kitchen.  
  
hoebe, who looked as rough as Prue, turned around finally noticing Paige and Glenn.  
  
"what happened to them?"  
  
"I don't know but something was definately wrong." Prue told her, the worry she felt was obvious.  
  
Phoebe saw the feast Piper and Ender had made, "Oh! Food!"  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Piper started the jeep, "Ok, what do you need?"  
  
"Uh... Some shirts and pants, socks and stuff. Oh and school stuff."  
  
"Oh! I need to try and registar you at school!" Piper exclaimd.  
  
Ender laughed, "No, its ok. The elder's done all that kind of thing. Oh and mom?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"People think you had me when you were 16 and you and dad have been together since then."  
  
Piper turned slightly red. "Ok. That's gonna be strange but ok."  
  
"Don't worry. It'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah. Now let's get going."  
  
  
***********  
  
  
Paige put the phone back on the hook and let out a deep sigh.  
  
"You ok, honey?" Prue asked.  
  
"Sure. I just quit my job." She said flopping down on the sofa.  
  
"Followed our nephew's advice then?" Prue asked sitting next to Paige.  
  
"Yeah, he was right. My heart isn't in it. I know deep down my gift is to help diferent kind of people in a different way."  
  
Prue put her arm around her baby sister, "Well, that's what you'll do and you'll do it well."  
  
"I'll try. I need to focus on the craft and on my whitelighter side. I think if I practise I can get a lot more use from them. But there's one problem..."  
  
"Money?"  
  
"Money. Glenn is making ok money but it's not what we were making combined. There's Ender now and you're not working. The club can't support us all."  
  
"Well... I was thinking. If we all muck in at the club, we can have an assistant manager and a couple of bar staff, get some good bands in with Glenn's help and we have an in run business. Enough money to keep the house and give us all a separate pay check."  
  
Paige thought about it fo a minute, "That might really work, Prue. I think Glenn would be ok with that, he's not getting on with his boss just now. What do you think Piper will say?"   
  
"I think she'll jump at the idea. I mean why not? The club will finally become the family place it's meant to be."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Hey, umm... What happened last night?" Prue asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, something happened, are you ok?"  
  
Paige bit her lip subconsciously. "I just... I got a bit hormonal and Glenn was just reassuring me."  
  
"of what, sweetie?"  
  
"That, um, he loves me."   
  
Prue didn't react as Paige thouht she would, "So, you're both ok now? reassured?"  
  
Paige nodded, "yeah."  
  
"You know you can always talk to me about stuff right?"  
  
Paige hugged Prue, "That's one thing I do know."  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Everyone sat around the dining room table talking and laughing.   
  
Piper had made the first official family meal to welcome Ender and celebrate the now family business.  
  
Paige and Prue had spoke to Glenn and then Piper about their idea to have both of them enthusiastic at the suggestion.   
  
Ender had just confirmed it would prove a good idea. Back to the basics of relying on each other.  
  
Leo stood up and tapped his glass.   
  
"Ok, I think now would be a good time for a toast." He and everyone else raised their glass. "To Family."  
  
Everyone repeated. "To Family." 


End file.
